


Chance

by gogysimpp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogysimpp/pseuds/gogysimpp
Summary: Clay’s chances are gone, and he’s slowly realizing it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Chance

Clay has had a lazy day, playing Minecraft and occasionally going on his phone whenever the game got boring. His phone lights up, indicating a notification has been received. His character in Minecraft stops moving as he reaches for the device. It’s a message from George! Eager to talk to the brit, Clay clicks on the notification. 

GeorgeNotFound: Hey, do you remember Josh?

DreamWasTaken: Yeah, why?

GeorgeNotFound: Well, we started talking again and he asked me to be his boyfriend!

Clay’s heart slows for a second as he takes in this information. Tears slowly start to fill his eyes as it hits him. George isn’t his anymore. All that time he thought he had a chance, and it’s gone. That chance is gone. 

DreamWasTaken: Wow, since when?

GeorgeNotFound: Not too long, maybe a few weeks?

Clay switches to his chat with Nick.

DreamWasTaken: Dude, did you know George has a boyfriend? 

Sapnap: Yeah, but i thought you knew? You guys tell each other everything.

DreamWasTaken: Yeah, i thought we did too. When did you find out?

Sapnap: Probably 3 months ago, it was December.

DreamWasTaken: Fuck, dude.

Clay’s tears are flowing freely now. He switches back to the chat with George.

DreamWasTaken: 3 months.

GeorgeNotFound: What?

DreamWasTaken: You said a few weeks. It’s been 3 months. 

GeorgeNotFound: Yeah, i’m sorry. I didn’t want to tell you because i thought you’d be upset. 

DreamWasTaken: Sorry, i can’t talk about this right now, i need to think.

Clay’s body folds over as sobs wreck his body. It hurts so, so much. The lie, everything. Why would George lie? 

GeorgeNotFound: Clay?

GeorgeNotFound: Please come back.

GeorgeNotFound: Clay please, you’re worrying me.

DreamWasTaken: I’m fine George, I just need to think. 

GeorgeNotFound: Think? Think about what?

DreamWasTaken: It doesn’t matter, George. I’m just happy that you’re happy.

Clay exits the chat once more. He wipes fresh tears from his eyes, although there’s no point to it, more tears just keep coming. 

He didn’t think this would hurt so much. Why does it hurt so much? It feels as though there’s a knife being stabbed into his heart, and right as he thinks the pain is over, it twists and reignites the pain. All he can do is sit in his gaming chair and sob. 

Clay slowly stands up from his gaming chair and trudges over to his bed to lay down. He cries himself to sleep that night, hoping the pain will be gone tomorrow, but in his heart he knows it won’t be. It’s going to last a long long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! so this was kinda a vent fic, mainly bc it’s based on something between me and a girl that happened a week or two ago and i’m still crying over it, but i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
